


All the stars are coming out tonight, for you.

by CustardCreamies



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, Stargazing, The UK is a mess have some fluff, lots and lots of fluff, super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do all stars have tales?"<br/>"Only the most famous do"</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the stars are coming out tonight, for you.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [what_a_dork_fish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_a_dork_fish/gifts).



> Okay so the EU Referendum happened today as you all know. I voted remain and saw the mess that the leave voters have caused us. It really upset me. Because I'm worried about unemployment due to the possibility of a recession. I saw on Tumblr that speaking-of-tailors on Tumblr was doing happy Hartwin prompts I sent some on anon to take my mind off of things and his writing was so good that it made me happy. I saw that he had an AO3 account and decided I was going to repay him for the fics that made me super happy. So here it is. Some super fluffy Hartwin that was influenced by one of my favourite childhood series and my own interest in astronomy. 
> 
> I don't have a Tumblr sorry :( 
> 
> Also the advert I made a reference to is located here, be warned. You will cry.  
> http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=wuz2ILq4UeA

"So what's that one?" 

Eggsy points up to the sky, where the stars shine brightly overhead. 

"That is Orion" Harry replies. He's busying himself setting up the telescope beside him, making sure the lens have come into focus. 

"And what is it supposed to be?" Eggsy asks. 

"Orion was a hunter" Harry says, leaving the telescope so he could go over to Eggsy. He points up to the stars "see those three stars in a line? That's his belt, you can just make up the rest of him if you follow the patten" 

Eggsy follows Harry's finger and squints a little, then a moment later he grins and looks up at Harry "I can see it!" 

Harry can't help but smile back and he gently kisses Eggsy's hair, delighting in passing on his love of stars to Eggsy. 

"Orion was a great hunter, but his folly was a scorpion. It stung him on his heal and killed him" Harry tells him "and the scorpion is also in the sky, but never with Orion. The scorpion arrives just as Orion leaves the sky. They chase each other every night" 

Eggsy nods, enthralled in the tale "so do all stars have tales?" 

"Only the most famous do" Harry replies. 

" We should have stars named after us" Eggsy says softly. 

Harry looks at Eggsy fondly, an idea forming in his mind. 

"Anyway" Harry says, drawing Eggsy's attention away from the stars "lets have a look at the moon shall we?" 

Eggsy grins delighted and almost runs over to the telescope in his enthusiasm. 

"Is it all set up?" Eggsy asks "I've never seen a telescope so fancy" 

"It was a gift from my father" Harry replies "when I was seven I was given a book about the planets. From there I was hooked" 

Eggsy's eyes brighten, the light he gets whenever Harry reveals something about his childhood. 

"Right" Harry says before Eggsy can ask questions "shall we take a look?"

Eggsy nods and Harry shows him how to position the lens. Once it's pointing at the moon, Harry focuses the lenses and then moves away so Eggsy can take a look. 

The gasp that comes from Eggsy is worth all the tedious set up. 

"Harry...it's....it's amazing! You can see everything, it's full of holes!" 

"Craters, Eggsy" Harry replies, a small smile on his face. 

Eggsy's smile widens and he begins to wave. 

"What are you doing?" Harry asks, confused. 

"Waving to the man on the moon" Eggsy replies. 

"What?" Harry asks, even more puzzled. 

"You know...the advert. The lonely old man who lives on the moon and the little girl who keeps trying to talk to him?" 

"I don't recall seeing it" Harry replies. 

Eggsy looks away from the telescope to look at Harry "Really? Okay so after we're done here I'm showing it to you" 

"Okay" Harry looks amused and Eggsy walks up to him, his eyes shining like they're full of stars themselves. 

"Thank you" Eggsy says softly.

"For what?" Harry asks. 

"For this" Eggsy gestures to the telescope "for showing me all this. You didn't have to" 

"For you, anything" Harry replies seriously and Eggsy gets this look on his face, the one where he just can't believe someone would love him like this. 

Gently he leans up and kisses Harry, the moonlight reflecting off of his hair. 

Harry kisses him back, wrapping his arms around Eggsy's back to draw him closer. 

When they part, Eggsy is smiling, a happy contented smile. 

"You're such a romantic, you know that?" Eggsy says. 

Harry chuckles and lightly kisses Eggsy's forehead. 

* * *

The next day, Harry gifts Eggsy with a certificate. 

A name a star certificate to be precise. 

There are now two stars in the Big Dipper constellation called Harry and Eggsy.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/Kudo if you enjoyed! 
> 
> PS I chose The Big Dipper because it was one of the first constellations I ever spotted in the sky and it always makes me smile when I see it in the sky.


End file.
